


I think I wanna marry you.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Marriage, Surprises, The Wild Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Alex and Michael got married in secret years ago. So what happens when they finally talk about why they got married and then tell their family?orSurprise 30th Birthday parties with more than one surprise.





	I think I wanna marry you.

**Author's Note:**

> Just more tooth rotting fluff from me to hold us (me) over during our 3 week Malex drought. 
> 
> Huge thanks to @allthehearteyes & @bestillmyslashyheart!

Michael walks into the cabin after a long day of work to Alex sprawled flat on the couch with his legs over the side. Michael notices that his shoes are off and he can see one bare foot and the prosthetic peaking out from his jeans. 

 

Michael gets to the couch just as Alex throws his phone on the coffee table and groans.

 

“What’s wrong?” Michael asks as he goes to sit on the couch and lifts Alex’s head into his lap.

 

“My brother’s getting married.”   
  
“Okay?” Michael’s confused. Alex’s other two brothers are already married. 

  
Alex groans.  “He wants me to be the best man.”   
  
“So?”

 

Alex looks up at him. “So that means I have to go to the wedding.” 

 

Michael isn’t sure why this is such a big deal. After all the dust had settled with the big alien reveal and dealing with the decades long government conspiracy, Alex finally told his brothers how Jesse had been treating him. To say all three of his brothers were shocked and horrified would be an understatement. 

  
“You don’t want to go?”    
  
“Nobody came to ours.” Alex shrugs while looking up at him. 

  
“Well yeah Alex. Cause we got married so I would know if you were coming home in a box.” 

 

“What?” Alex whispers in a barely there voice. He sits up and turns towards Michael but he won’t look up. “Is that what you think?” 

 

“Uh...yeah?”   
  
“I can’t believe you think that.” Alex whispers to him, tears in his eyes.

 

“Alex.” Michael reaches out to grab one of Alex’s hands and tilts his chin up. “You didn’t want anyone to know. We went to the courthouse two towns over from the base so nobody would see us. We barely even talk about it. We just knew your family would never tell me if something happened to you. That’s what you said.” 

 

“I love you. That’s what I said.” Alex says fiercely as he squeezes Michael’s hands.

 

“I know darlin’. I love you too. I was just trying to say we never even talk about. Nobody but us, that clerk from the courthouse, and your CO’s even know.” 

 

Alex pulls away suddenly and gets up to walk towards their bedroom.

 

“Alex?” Michael calls after him, confused by Alex’s sudden shift in mood. He makes it to their room to see Alex rummaging through his nightstand.

 

“What are you doing?” Michael chuckles as he leans against the doorway. Alex doesn’t seem to notice as he continues looking through his nightstand.

 

“What are you looking for darlin’?”   
  
Alex turns and holds up the box. “This.” 

 

Michael goes still. That box looks suspiciously like a ring box. Only instead of the typical black velvet, it’s wooden, and almost looks hand carved. 

 

Alex walks over to him and holds out the box. “I had this made when we were eighteen. I just never gave it to you because I was scared and when we decided to get married I didn’t want to ruin the moment because it was right before my last deployment and I  _ know  _ we never talk about being married other than during tax season and I haven’t worked out...”   
  
Alex trails off as Michael starts rummaging through his own nightstand.

 

“Michael what are you…?” Alex looks startled as Michael turns and holds up a similar looking box.

 

“What?” Alex asks confused.

 

“I think we still have to work on our communication.” Michael softly chuckles as he walks over to Alex and grabs his left hand. 

 

“Open it.” Michael whispers. They both open their boxes to reveal two different rings. Both of their breaths catch and Michael looks at Alex with tears in his eyes.

 

“You were saying?” 

 

Alex smile is a little watery when he looks at Michael, but he continues. “It’s the ring I used to wear, that you liked. I had it melted down and had a clasp put on it so you could wear it.” Alex rubs at Michael’s scarred hand. “And it’s silver, so you can always use it to go back into your pod, if you ever needed to.” 

 

“I’ll never need too.” 

 

Alex kisses him and takes the ring out of the box and unclasps it so he can fit it around Michael’s left ring finger. When Alex closes the clasp, Michael feels like he can breathe again. Michael leans his forehead against Alex’s, just taking a moment to breathe his  _ husband _ in. 

 

Michael takes the ring he made for Alex out of the box and holds it up for Alex to see. “It’s a piece of the spaceship. The one in the bunker. I wanted you to always have a piece of me. Of where I came from. So that you would know that you’re my home.” Michael whispers. 

 

Alex chokes on a sob, and slams his mouth to Michael’s. Michael chuckles into the kiss and wraps an arm around Alex to pull him closer. 

 

Michael breaks the kiss to slide the ring onto Alex’s left ring finger. They’re both chuckling as they hold each other close. 

 

“We’re idiots.” Michael says quietly. 

 

“Just two dumb kids.” Alex corrects and kisses Michael. 

 

“I love you.” Michael says as he brings Alex impossibly closer.

 

“I love you too.” Alex smiles.

 

“We’re going to have to tell them now.” Michael groans as he breaks away from Alex to place the boxes on their dresser. 

 

“Isn’t it your turn to plan the birthday celebrations this year?” Alex asks him as they both start getting out of their clothes to lay down on their bed. 

 

“You want everyone to find out at our thirtieth birthday party?”

 

“Yeah why not? Everyone will be there. Tell Maria you want to have it at the Pony.” Alex finishes pulling off his prosthesis and then he snuggles into Michael side.

 

“Okay. I just have to convince Max and Isobel.” 

 

“It’s your year to plan.” Alex reminds him gently. 

 

“I know.” Michael kisses Alex on his forehead as he brings his arm around Alex.

 

“But first I’m calling my brother. I have to tell him I’ll be his best man and that I’m bringing my husband.” Alex looks up and kisses Michael. 

 

“Husband. I like that.” Michael whispers into Alex’s mouth.

 

“I love that.” Alex kisses him again. 

 

**~~~**

A couple of weeks later Michael and Alex walk into the Wild Pony for Michael, Max, and Isobel’s thirtieth birthday party. 

 

“I can’t believe you wanted to have our party here.” Isobel says by way of greeting.

 

“Happy Birthday to you too, sis.” Michael says as he hugs her. She smiles and swats at his arm.

 

“Is everyone here?” Alex asks her as she hugs him.

 

“Yes. You two are the last to arrive. As usual.” Isobel gives them both a  _ look _ .

 

They laugh and follow her to the table Maria had reserved for all of them. Michael sees Max, Liz, Kyle, Maria, and Noah sitting down as they come up to the table.

 

“Happy Birthday.” Michael and Alex say to Max and everyone laughs. 

 

“I’m going to get more drinks.” Maria announces as she gets up from the table. When she comes back with everyone’s Michael reaches for a beer when Isobel snags his arm.

 

“Michael. What is this?” She asks as she touches his wedding band.

 

“A ring.” Michael says smugly. He looks around at the table as everyone stares at him with frozen looks on their faces. Alex breaks the tension by grabbing his own beer with his left hand. 

 

Isobel gasps and grabs Alex’s hand. “You got married?!” She shrieks. Everyone winces. And then the tsunami:

 

“When did you get married?” 

 

“How long ago?!”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

 

“How could you?!”

 

Alex speaks once everyone has calmed down. “Before my last deployment.”

 

Max and Kyle seem to nod in understanding but Isobel isn’t convinced. 

 

“How come you didn’t tell us?” She turns to look at him and he feels her sadness like a sucker punch.

 

“We didn’t think to much of it. He was being deployed again…”

 

“I had a bad feeling.” Alex interrupts. 

 

“The phone call I got solidified that.” Michael says and squeezes Alex’s hand. “When he finally got back home there was so much going on. It honestly wasn’t something we kept from everyone on purpose.” 

 

“You got the call?” Kyle asks him.

 

“Yeah…” Michael breathes out. That was the worst phone call of his life. Finding out Alex had been injured and they were rushing him to surgery. 

 

“That trip you took a couple years ago. That was to see Alex?” Max asks. Michael nods. 

 

“That’s why you wanted the party here. To tell us finally?” Isobel asks with tears in her eyes. Michael nods and she reaches over to hug them both. 

 

She sits back in her chair. “I have some news. Well...we have some news.” She gestures to Noah. 

 

All eyes shift to Isobel and she preens at the attention. Michael can’t help but roll his eyes a little bit. 

 

“I’m pregnant!” Isobel shouts to the table as everyone else squeals in excitement. 

 

“Geez if I knew you were all going to be so loud about it I would’ve said she should tell you outside.” Kyle huffs in annoyance.

 

“You knew?” Max asks a little hurt.

 

“Dude. Resident alien doctor.” Kyle says like it’s obvious. Everyone rolls their eyes at him. Even if it is true. 

 

“Congrats Izzy.” Michael says as he reaches over to hug both her and Noah. 

 

“Alex!” Liz shouts. “Alien babies! Curly haired alien babies!” She reaches over to grab Alex’s hand. Michael whips his head around to face Alex and can see the tips of his ears turning red.

 

“Curly haired alien babies, huh?” Michael smirks and then puts his head on Alex’s shoulder. 

 

“Shut up.” Alex mumbles but Michael’s pleased at the blush Alex is sporting.

 

“I can be your surrogate!” Liz suggests.

 

“Or me!” Isobel smiles. 

 

“Woah...woah...lets see how you do with my niece or nephew first yeah? No babies for us yet.” Michael says as he places his hands out in front of him in a “stop” motion. 

 

“Yet.” Kyle snorts. Maria elbows him from where she’s sitting. He turns a fond smile her way and she smiles back. Alex must realize the same thing Michael does.

 

“How long has this been a thing?” Alex asks Maria and Kyle. They both have this sheepish look on their faces and they seem upset about not saying anything.

 

“It’s new.” Maria smiles. 

 

“Ish.” Kyle finishes and leans down to kiss Maria. A new round of cheers come up around the table as Maria and Kyle are congratulated. 

 

“Guess it’s our turn now.” Max says as he grabs Liz’s left hand. When she pulls her hand out from under the table an engagement ring can be seen glistening in the light.

 

“We’re getting married!” Liz shouts. Michael laughs along with everyone else as Liz and Max are now on the receiving end of the congratulations.

 

“This calls for shots!” Maria says as she stands up. “Not for you Isobel.” 

 

Isobel smiles and Maria sets the shots on the table. They all raise their shot glasses.

 

“Salud.” Liz starts and a chorus of “Salud” follows. 

 

Michael’s grabbing another beer when an airman he doesn’t recognize comes up to the table. 

 

“Captain Guerin.” The airman says to Alex. Michael pauses and looks over at Alex. So does everyone else at the table.

 

“At ease.” Alex says then shakes his hand. “It’s good to see you.”

 

“And you sir. Enjoy your night.” And then the airman walks away. Alex turns back to the table to find all eyes on him.

 

“What?” Alex says to everybody.

 

“Captain Guerin?” Michael whispers to him. Alex smiles and turns to kiss him. 

 

“You changed your name? When?” Michael asks.

 

“After we put the rings on.” 

 

“Alex…” Michael chokes out. The emotions caught in his throat. 

 

“Happy Birthday cowboy.” Alex smirks and kisses him again. 

 

“I love you Alex Guerin.” Michael whispers.

 

“I love you Michael Guerin.” Alex whispers back and kisses him as their family around the table shouts more congratulations. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
